Puppynyan
, also known as '''Doggynyan' in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble is a Rank B Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Biology A cat-dog mesh Yo-kai resembling a shiba inu dog. His body is dull orange with a cream-colored muzzle, chest, and paw tips. His inner-ear is dark pink and he has loose tufts of fur on each cheek. His nose is a dark brown and he has dot-styled eyebrow markings above each eye. His Haramaki is crimson, while his tail flames and collar orb are lavender. Puppynyan acts like a dog rather than a cat. Like the rest of the his team Puppynyan has a unique walk/run animation. He runs one all fours much like a dog, unlike how Jibanyan and most cat Yo-kai have the same run and walk animation. This can be found when playing as him in (Yo-kai Watch Blasters). Profile Yo-kai Watch Blasters Puppynyan can rarely be befriended by scanning this QR code and then doing the quest "Momotaro Hunter". As of the Moon Rabbit Crew update, he can rarely be befriended in "Momotaro Hunter 2," if Odysseynyan or Kintaronyan is selected. Yo-kai Watch 3 Puppynyan can be befriended in Blasters T Cluphinx Spade Mouth 1. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist Yo-kai Watch 3 |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|With dog-like obedience, the Inspirited Yo-kai's DEF rises up!}} }}|22-44x5|-|Two rows|Strikes foes in range with the power of tasty millet dumplings.}} }}|||Self|After fainting recover HP one time only.}} Etymology *His Japanese name, 'Inunyan', is a combination of the Japanese word for dog 犬 (Inu) and ニャン (nyan), the sound a cat makes. *His English name is a portmanteau of puppy and nyan **His Wibble Wobble English name, 'Doggynyan', is a direct translation of his Japanese name with exception of "Dog" being changed to the childlike colloquial "Doggy". This may have been due to the fact that the target audience is children and that is how most of them would say the word "dog" outside of Japan. Origin Puppynyan is based on the talking dog that accompanies Momotaro in his quest in Japanese Folklore. Trivia *It is revealed that his dog ears are a part of a helmet as seen in EP093. *Puppynyan appears in an episode of Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat in an all-cat class including Baddinyan, Thornyan, and Shogunyan, but suffers a dilemma over whether he is actually a cat or a dog. While played for laughs, it's a satire of a famous episode from Kinpachi-sensei ''which was about gender dysphoria *Puppynyan's Soultimate is named "Pooch Paw Punch" in ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Puppy Paws" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. *In Wibble Wobble, as Doggynyan, his sound byte says "Puppynyan" which was probably his initial name and was changed back in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Quotes * When being released from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble) " " * When being released from Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch 3) :Sniff* *sniff* "You have kibidango, bark? I'll follow you for the rest of my life, bark!" (クンクン お前きびだんご持ってるワン?一生ついていくワン!) In other languages * Italian: Canyan * German: Welpenyan * Portuguese (Brazil): Doggynyan * Japanese: イヌニャン Inunyan * Korean: 멍멍냥 Meongmeongnyang * French: Chionyan * Spanish: Perronyan de:Welpinyan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Orange Yo-kai